


Katar

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Ebola - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond nie przypuszczał, że jego tygodniowy urlop zmieni się w jedną z najcięższych misji w jego karierze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katar

**Author's Note:**

> Napisany na kolanie po nocnym czytaniu ficków 00Q :D  
> Bety brak.

Salon pewnego londyńskiego mieszkania zalewało piękne, złote, jesienne słońce. W tle leciała cicha muzyka klasyczna, a na czarnej skórzanej kanapie leżał rozciągnięty Agent Specjalny Jej Królewskiej Mości, zaczytany w najnowszej powieści Stiega Larssona. Jego błogą chwilę spokoju przerwał krzyk.

\- Jameeeeees! - 007 odłożył książkę, wstał i powolnym krokiem udał się do sypialni.  
\- Tak? - zapytał neutralnym tonem, wychylając głowę przez drzwi.  
\- Dostanę jeszcze zupy? - Q. ubrany w swoją purpurową piżamę, leżał zagrzebany w pościeli i robił najbardziej uroczą minę jaką potrafił.

Naokoło stało kilka pudełek chusteczek i stos lekarstw bez recepty. W rogu łóżka, oparty łebkiem o jego nogi, leżał zwinięty w kulkę puchaty, czarny kocur.

\- APSIK! - Q. Kichnął, a niezadowolony z nagłej pobudki Magnus mruknął oskarżycielsko. Odwrócił łepek i wrócił do spania. - Prooooooszę!

Bond przewrócił oczami i pomaszerował bez słowa do kuchni, podgrzać przygotowany wcześniej rosół.  
Nie przypuszczał, że jego tygodniowy urlop zmieni się w jedną z najcięższych misji w jego karierze.  
Kwatermistrz z którym dzielił mieszkanie (i przy okazji życie) nabawił się śmiertelnie poważnego kataru. A jak wiadomo, od lżejszych schorzeń ludzie umierają. Nie można więc tego bagatelizować (Przynajmniej w opinii Q.).  
Komputerowy geniusz od kliku dni nie wychodzi z łóżka w 100 procentach wykorzystując Agenta Specjalnego jako swoją prywatną pielęgniarkę.

\- Jak długo masz jeszcze zamiar konać w łóżku? - 007 położył się obok niego, podając mu miskę z zupą.  
\- No wiesz! Nie masz serca! - Q. Zaczął siorbać zupę z obrażoną miną. - Jestem chory, a ty się ze mnie naśmiewasz!  
\- Kochanie, to tylko katar. Moglibyśmy jakoś wykorzystać nasz urlop. - Bond zmienił ton na niższy. - Znam świetne miejsce do którego możemy polecieć jeszcze dziś.  
\- Ale ja jestem TAKI osłabiony! - Kwatermistrz westchnął ciężko przez zatkany nos.  
\- Właśnie widzę, że w tym osłabieniu pochłonąłeś wszystkie sezony House'a...  
\- A gdyby był tam przypadek podobny do mojego?! - oburzył się Q. - Nigdy nie wiadomo! Może właśnie uratowałem sobie życie! - James walczył całym sobą, żeby się nie zaśmiać. - I co chciałbyś robić, skoro nawet nie chcesz ze mną posiedzieć?!  
\- Przypominam Ci, że godzinę temu mnie stąd wygoniłeś krzycząc, że to może być Ebola i nie chcesz mieć mnie na sumieniu. - Bond wyszczerzył zęby w bezczelnym uśmiechu, przypominając Kwatermistrzowi jego niedawny atak paniki. - I gdyby wypadło Ci z pamięci, kazałeś mi zaopiekować się naszym kotem, gdybyś jednak nie przetrwał...  
\- Mogłeś ze mną zostać i być bohaterem, który zostaje z miłością swojego życia bez względu na wszystko!  
\- A kto by się zajął Magnusem? - Q. pacnął Bonda w głowę za naśmiewanie się z niego.  
\- To kot! Zaczął by od zjedzenia Ciebie! - Odstawił pustą miskę na stolik- Ale skoro już tu jesteś narażony na śmiertelnego wirusa... - młodszy mężczyzna wtulił się w Agenta.  
\- Tak?  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś mi zapewnić jakąś rozrywkę.  
\- Ah tak? - Bond uśmiechnął się przebiegle. - Nie jesteś przypadkiem wyczerpany chorobą?  
\- Powinienem dać sobie radę. No i to ważne, żeby mnie rozgrzać. - Jego dłonie wsunęły się pod koszulkę Agenta. - James... - 007 przewrócił go na plecy i otulił kołdrą robiąc z niego coś na kształt Kołdrowo-Kwatermistrzowskiego burrito.  
\- Teraz powinno być Ci bardzo ciepło. - Agent pocałował go, posłał mu bezczelny uśmieszek i wyszedł, zostawiając go związanego pościelą.  
\- Nienawidzę Cię! - Krzyknął do niego Q. Nie mogąc się poruszyć.  
\- Ja też Cię kocham! - Dodał jeszcze, wracając do czytania przerwanego wcześniej rozdziału.


End file.
